It All Went To Hell
by Smarie500
Summary: Edward sees Bella one last time before her wedding.


"This is it then

"This is it then?", I said in a tone full of incredibility. She gasped loudly apparently startled by my sudden appearance. Her heart beat accelerated as soon as she heard my voice.

"You almost gave me a heart attack, Edward.", she whispered. Her hear beat did not settle though.

I walked up to where she was sitting getting ready. The room was filled with her tantalizing scent and some expensive perfume, but even the mixture of scents couldn't disguise the horrid stench outside. She was quietly keeping herself busy so she didn't have to face me and answer all my questions. She finally stared at me through the mirror. I stared back with all the force in the world.

"Yes, I guess this is it.", she finally responded. I walked up to her and put my hands on her bare shoulders. I still couldn't believe it. She had the audacity to just say it like that. Her white wedding dress made her look like even more of an angel. Her translucent skin was shinning bright in the dim light; I could hear her blood pulsing through her veins. I could almost see it through her light skin. She averted her gaze; she put her hand on one of mine. She grasped it tight.

I remember the last time we were in a room alone together. It was one of the worst nights of my life.

"_I have to think of Charlie. I have to think about my mother Edward. I can't just disappear into thin air. It's just too hard." she finished. She looked like she was about to cry. I understood she cared about her family. But, why? Why go this far? I told her that maybe we could come back after she had enough selfrestrain. When she no longer needed human blood and could satisfy herself with animal blood. But she wouldn't have it. She said it was too dificult leaving Charlie all alone, especially since he didn't have anyone else._

"But Bella, why him?", I wondered. She shook her head from side to side and slid on her wrist the charm bracelet with the tiny wooden wolf on it. It took every single ounce of restrain to not pulverize the tiny wolf into dust. Jacob, my enemy. My sole enemy. He should die. I would be glad to kill him, if it didn't hurt Bella so much. She had given back the diamond heart, a few days ago after she told me what she was doing to seal her future as a human. I was angry when she returned it. That meant she was completely done with me. Heart ache is the worst type of punishment a man could ever endure.

"I really hope you know what you are doing…", I continued. I fastened a pearl necklace to her exquisite neck. She looked terribly sad. She stood up, turned around and looked at me. I couldn't help it. I reached over to her neck and stroked it. She leaned into my touch. I breathed heavily near her face. She was completely mesmerized by me. I placed a kiss on her beautiful lips. It all went to hell from there. I couldn't control myself. Although, I was still thinking about her safety. But I just couldn't give it away so easily. Give her away. I wanted her to be mine for a little longer still. I grabbed her and sat her on the table where all her accessories were. She looked at me bewildered by my strange actions.

"Edward what"- , I put my fingertip to her lips and silenced her. I kissed her neck softly disguising very well my tension. Actually there was a lot of tension in the air. The room felt hotter. I was ready, but weary and unsure. A wave of emotions was crashing through my being with more force than anything else. The passion that lit our fire was burning white hot. I wished I could read her thoughts at this very moment, she whimpered softly as my kisses progressed downwards to her chest. I stopped though. I had never done this. This was the first time my lips were on a woman's soft skin like this. I suddenly felt ashamed but only for a second; until I felt her warm hands grab my face and bring it up to hers.

I looked into her brown eyes. Those brown eyes that now were full of passion. I kissed her completely forgetting my inhibitions. I slid my hands up her dress, her wedding dress and felt her thighs. I still felt a little shame, but what did it matter when she was mine, only mine. If only for this moment. I would rather have her for this moment only, then never again. I wasn't willing to sacrifice her. At least not complete. Because no matter what, she would remember this moment forever. Making that part of her mine. Eternally. Her heart couldn't bear it anymore she was going crazy. I thought it was going to burst out of her chest. I felt her hands shakily unbutton my shirt. I couldn't believe I was about to do this. After everything I had done to her. I was now also taking her innocence, her virtue. Never the way I imagined it. In my mind we would've been married. That was the right way of doing this. After she was done with my shirt she moved over to my pants. Halting for a moment, giving me time to catch myself and protest. That moment never came. I was ready for this now and I she was also.

After I was free of my clothes I slid down the only layer of clothing that separated her and me. That was done now. I was nervous. I couldn't even find the words to describe how I felt. It was a mixture of emotions. Shame, excitement, lust, passion, confusion, but most importantly love. I loved her more than anything.Without her life was nothing. I did not know what I was going to do when she walked down that aisle. Taking with her, my heart. I tried not to think about it. There was nothing between us now. I came closer to her, slipping softly into her as I went. The pure rawness of this action was enough to make me feel alive again. She whimpered louder now. I didn't want to hurt her, not at all. I wished again that I was able to read her mind. My senses were in overload. I could feel everything within her. Nothing that I ever saw in other people's minds about moments like this, could ever prepare me for my own. I felt her heart beat louder now.Her smell was now on my skin and so was her sweat. After a moment everything started blurring together. Our movements, our kisses, our soft whimpers it was all building up inside of her and me. It was all climbing and climbing. I closed my eyes shut, until I felt utter ecstasy run through my lifeless body. I was full of adrenaline. As we came down from the high the climax of our passion provided, we kissed and held each other lazily.

She stared at me. I was still in shame for what I had just done.

"I want to give you this.", I said holding out my hand and placing on her palm the diamond heart.

"Edward I can't"- "Shhh.", I silenced her again.

"Keep it. After all it will always be yours." I finished.


End file.
